


The Dancer and the Goddess

by tarnera



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Perspective Piece, that scene where will dances for kali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnera/pseuds/tarnera
Summary: Everything hurts, but there's no time for that.
Kudos: 4





	The Dancer and the Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and it still looks pretty good, so... here you go? Idk. /waves hands.

Everything hurts. Your legs hurt, shaking as they carry you, staggering through this dusty marketplace; your eyes hurt, squinting against the too-bright sun; your lungs hurt, they feel waterlogged, like they’re filled with needles as you suck air in great, heaving gasps.

You just want to _stop_. You just want to _sleep_. But you _can’t_ , because it’s the end of the world and you have to do something. Stop… something. Stop… Her.

Kali.

That’s right, you have to… there was a thing. If you could just think, could force your brain past the pain and exhaustion and panic and _think_. You used to be good at thinking… now it’s so difficult. It’s easier to just scream out words, jagged sounds that scrape against your raw throat, blurting out your thoughts to anyone and everyone who will listen. You’re not even sure what you’re saying, between the pain and the blood rushing through your ears it’s hard to hear your own words. The end of the world, Kali… on some level you’re aware that you sound mad, you’re raving, that your words make no sense, but when an armageddon is happening _right now_ , who could blame you for being a little mad?

Screaming isn’t helping though. It’s not getting Her attention, it won’t delay the end. There must be something… something…

You stop, gasping a hot breath into lungs that sting, protesting the intrusion of oxygen.

Dance.

Kali said that, didn’t She? She said that there was a dance, and as you try to still your dizzy, rushing thoughts and concentrate on this one thing, the steps come to you as clear as if you’d learned it since you were a child.

You can dance.

And so, you do.

It’s easy, so easy that the pain even falls away as you move through the steps. You feel like you’re floating… and that’s when you see Her. She’s beautiful, clad in blue, and she watches you with a glad expression. You throw yourself into the rest of the dance, the sight of Her filling you with energy you didn’t think you’d feel again in the time you have left. It will be worth the pain you know will return once the dance is done.

Somehow, it doesn’t come back right away when you finish the final step. It must be because of Her presence, keeping the toxin at bay somehow… it’s not important. You step forward, toward the avatar of the Goddess, standing out like a beacon against the dull grey wash of humanity around Her. You plead with Her, begging Kali to ignore the false prophet currently forcing Her hand.

It almost works. She’s just agreed to do as you wish, praising you in a way that makes you feel warm all over. She liked your dance. She will do as you beg Her to, because She’s wonderful and you made a good case.

And then it all goes wrong. You don’t know what happened exactly, but someone hurt Her. Someone ruined it. She looks at you with terrible eyes, eyes gone black with rage and hurt, and then…

Then She’s gone, and you’re all alone. The pain swamps you and you collapse to the ground, screaming Her name even as human hands clutch at your shoulders.

You barely notice them. It doesn’t matter now. That you’re dying doesn’t matter. Nothing matters. Kali has gone… and the end is here.


End file.
